The Babysitter
by XxXLittle-ArtistXxX
Summary: Rose is a single mother. She hires a baby-sitter to take care of her son while at work, however, the baby-sitter is her son's father, Dimitri Belikov.
1. Finding a babysitter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters. I do not in any way profit from this story. Vampire Academy belongs to Ms. Richelle Mead. I only own the ideas and plots for this Fandom. Please do not copy this Fandom without permission.**

**My Beta for this story is Krazy-Krazy-101. Check out her stories! She's an amazing writer. **

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Rose is a single mother with a dangerous life. She hires a baby-sitter to take care of her son while at work, however, the baby-sitter is her son's father, Dimitri Belikov.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Rose-<em>

**Rose Pov:**

The black Volkswagen, Tiguan screeched nastily as I sharply turned a corner. I could hear horrible sounds it made as the wheels burned it's rubber against the hot asphalt. The sound made me grind my teeth together. So hard I was certainly surprised I didn't crack any teeth open.

Six years together and this happens.

Things had been fine previously. However, ever since my small accident while out with a couple of friends, and secrecy, Dimitri's has been acting strange lately; almost as if he's changing his personality.

Even when I talked to him, he's been acting extremely cold towards me: We haven't been speaking to each other, we don't even sleep in the same bed anymore and he doesn't even look at me anymore; the way a husband suppose to do! I just wanted my husband back. I just wanted the guy I met when I was in eighth grade; the one I fell in love with and still holding out for.

The sun's harsh ray brought me out of my deep dark thoughts for a moment, causing me to pull down the sun visors for the driver's and passenger's side. I noticed a thick-ish, folded, white piece of paper fell out of it. I knew I should've left it where it fell, on my lap. However, I couldn't help but pick it up and read it again; it was the divorce papers.

When I looked back up, the light was on green, meaning it was on red for the other side. Another car, that should've stopped for the red light, accelerated forwards in my direction.

The scary thing was: The driver looked at me like he knew me and he smirked evilly at me.

That's when the collision happened, the day that still haunts me to this day.

The blow mostly consisted on my left side, however, unfortunately most of the damaged happened to my stomach. I felt a searing pain, there like I was... I couldn't even describe how I was feeling. I mixed with several emotions.

All I saw darkness.

I saw a light.

I felt the agonizing pain in my stomach, but, it was just a memory now.

My fifteen-month-old son had just poked me in my stomach. For him almost being a two-year-old, he was pretty strong. Virtually all my thoughts of that horrible car crash vashish from my mind, but, when I looked at my Alec, that memory resurfaced.

So did another; His father.

The dark-haired, incredibly handsome male, his features are somewhat heavenly enchanting...

I mentally cursed myself for thinking those thoughts, even though I couldn't help but miss him. Nonetheless, life moves on - so did he - and didn't wait for any man nor woman.

I put Alec back in his crib while I got ready for work.

I wore an ebony-black pencil skirt, white plain button-up blouse, black heels, my hair was in a messy bun with a few strands framing my face, nice shade of red lipstick and mascara.

I worked at Le' Dhampir and I was in charge of getting all the designs and blueprints of the company's latest lines-Shadow Kiss in by tomorrow.

Spirit Magazine featured my line. Unlike most fashion businesses, my boss and co-workers did not attempt to steal my work or credit-much to my relief.

I've worked hard to get the money I have now and the celebrity status ive gained over the years; which works out well as I can now provide anything and everything my baby boy would like, for when he reach his later years.

My Baba would constantly offer to pay my bills, but, I always declined; I remember a time when my Baba offered to pay the full payment for the house Alec and I live in.

The only help I needed was for the care of Alec. When people say raising a baby is for a two people, they weren't kidding.

I was fresh out of college, single, scared and pregnant when Alec came along. I applaud the single-parent mothers as they have a lot on their plates. It's hard work being a parent, however, it's all worth it in the end.

At first I was extremely worried-No, I was scared I wouldn't be the type of mother my baby needed; kind of mother I had.

Fortunately I stayed with my best friend, Lissa Dragomir and her family. So, I kind of had the whole 'fun family' experience with them instead.

I know I need the help, however, I wouldn't place my baby boy in the hands of just anybody.

I knew my close friends honestly didn't mind taking care of my Alec, as he is such a sweetheart, but, they have their own lives to live. However, I couldn't always depend on someone though.

There were times when I needed to learn how do things on my own. Nonetheless this wasn't for me. This was for my baby and I was going to do what I could for him, to ensure the best future possible for him.

Mia understood-she also happens to be a good friend of mine. Mia also had children so, Mia called up a few people who used to be one of her babysitters for her daughter; Sofiya. Mia's daughter Sofiya personality was truly same as the meaning of her name; wise. For such a young person who brought into this world four years ago, I could've sworn she was an old soul trapped inside a young person's body. I love her nevertheless.

Currently, I was meeting up with a few of the babysitters.

"Have you ever watched a boy, before?"

"Are you comfortable with such a young child?"

"Are you able to follow lists? Some parents don't have them, but, I do."

"How long are you willing to work?"

"How much experience do you have?"

"Do you have a criminal record?"

And so on, the day seemed to drag out. However, none of the past interviewee's suited for the job of looking after my baby boy. I was about to call Mia and tell her that I much appreciated what she did for me, however, it didn't quite work out.

Suddenly a deep voice interrupted and asked. "Do you have time for one more interview?"


	2. Talking with Dimitri

**Thank you to all who read, followed, added this to their favorite and reviewed. **

**Karazy-Krazy-101: Thank you.**

**Cookie.83, Rose guest and russia2774: I will do my best to update weekly, AND make the chapters longer. **

**This is chapter two!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Rose-<strong>_

I turned around slowly-haunted by his angelic voice. I remembered his voice like a dog remembered his master's voice. His voice was smooth around me like an old song on a scratchy record-player.

I replayed his question several times in my head, trying to fully process the fact that he was standing in front of me. Even after five years Dimitri hasn't changed appearance wise, he still looks like the man I was head over heels in love with once-a long time ago.

"Dimitri."I breathed upon my now ice-cold, dry lips.

"Do you have time for another interview?"Asked Dimitri, he held his voice collectively-here I was practically hyperventilating just by the mere sound of his voice.

I pursed and licked my lips, I took a deep breath, but nevertheless nodded.

I led Dimitri towards the interviewing table, we began our meeting.

"So, you're here for an interview regarding applying to become my ou-my son's babysitter?"I inquired curiously, Dimitri nodded.

It was questioned.

As like myself, Dimitri was a celebrity by his right. Plus, Dimitri had built himself an empire as a CEO in the business world-I know this because I once his PA.

I was completely and utterly shocked-but who am I to judge nevertheless.

"Okay," I cleared my throat. "First things first...Do you have experience with children?"I inquired.

"I used to care for my younger sister-Vikitoria, who is only a year younger than yourself. My eldest sister-Karolina, has a ten-year-old son named Paul and a six month old daughter named Zoya. My second eldest sister-Sonja, is (currently)pregnant and I assisted her with things like rubbing her feet or giving her a massage..."

I nodded.

"Do you have a criminal record?"I asked.

He shook his head.

"Not one that anyone is aware of anyways."

"Excuse me!?"I questioned, astonished by his answer.

Dimitri's eyes widened for a moment and quickly tried to correct himself, however I waved him off and wrote something down on my note pad.

"Are you able to follow lists?"I asked while continuing to look upon my notes.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I can. Last I recall, it was you who couldn't even follow orders,"mused Dimitri.

"Mr. Belikov, we are here for an interview concerning my son. Nothing else...And I can to follow orders, have no doubt about that. I just simply choose not to follow them. There is a difference between not doing something or just simply...Not wanting to."

He nodded, respectfully.

"So, when can I start?"Asked Dimitri, a large wicked grin plastered across his angelic face.

I raised both my eyebrows and leaned back in my chair.

"What makes you so sure that I might even offer you this job?"I asked curiously.

"I know you. You wouldn't leave Alec with just anyone,"replied Dimitri.

"How do you know my son's name. I didn't even tell you-"

"Roza,"Dimitri leaned forwards, resting his elbows on the desk while looking me directly in the eye."That is classified information-but, I will tell you that I received the source from a fellow CEO in the business world."Said Dimitri.

I was stunned to say the least, Dimitri leaned back in his chair causally.

"So...When do I start?"Asked Dimitri causally.

"You can start today if you like?"I asked.

Dimitri nodded and smiled.

_'Perfect.' _The unspoken word that hung loosely in the air.

Dimitri got up and exited the room, leaving behind absolutely stunned me sitting behind the desk.

"God, how did he know my son's name?" I whispered.


	3. This is NOT a chapter

Sorry to disappoint to all of you viewers out there. I know you were hoping for an update, but I'm about to tell you is more important. My beta, krazy-krazy-101 has been involved in a car accident. The story will be delayed. But for those of you who are members of FF, P.M. her and give her support. To my guests, leave optimistic reviews on her stories for me! Thank you.

XxXLittle-ArtistXxX


	4. Work

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed and added this to their favorites. A special thanks to all of you who reviewed. **

**Krazy-Kat-101: Thank you!**

**kittykat05: ;) It is strange, but you'll find out why. **

**ladierock and russia2774: I'm glad you love it!**

**Rose guest: Thank you for that suggestion. And Dimitri does remember Rose, but let's just say ... He's doing something, for now. **

**Guest: I'm not the best speller in the world, but I'll read over it again before I send it to my Beta and publish it.**

**xxX I love vampires Xxx: Thank you. My beta appreciates it. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>Again, please give my beta some love.<p>

After this, chapters _will_ get longer again. I want to let my beta rest a bit more. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri Pov:<strong>

Watching Alec sleep seemed natural to me. He just looked so peaceful, just like my Roza use to during her sleep. I watched Alec sleeping for another minute or two, before going into Roza's kitchen.

Roza kitchen had a homely vibe about it, like wise with her entire house in fact.

The custom kitchen features: Natural cherry cabinets, a centre island build from local cherry tree's, flat top tiled counter-tops, a breakfast nook flanked by a large bay windows and a built-in desk. The desk was perfect for paying bills, answering the phone, and generally serving as the family information hub.

However, my concentration wasn't on the kitchen: It was on Roza and Alec.

I quickly turned down the volume on my phone, as Alec could well be a light sleeper just like his mother.

Suddenly my right jeans pocket felt warm, due to the vibrations emitting of my phone.

I quickly retrieved it, I answered immediately.

"Hello?" I asked, I heard someone heavily breathing on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" I asked again, however this time they hung up.

This continued for a few more minutes until I stopped answering.

Whoever it was left a voice mail in my inbox, I know because the light on my phone flashed.

My phoned beeped this time, I opened up my message to find a text from Roza:

_The boss needs me urgently to stay longer. I'll be home by eight-at the latest hopefully. Contact me if you need anything-Rose._

* * *

><p>Around six I began to smell something really bad, I sniffed the air for a bit. Then, I looked over at Alec who was starting to fuss. I gently picked him up, I placed him down on the changing table to change his diaper. Unfortunately, it was his last diaper.<p>

I placed Alec in his creamy-white high chair, just as he began to cry.

I warmed up his one of his bottles that were stored in the fridge, I made sure the bottle was the right temperature before I gave it to him.

Next, I texted Rose.

_'I'm out of diapers. I need to go to the store and pick some more up-Dimitri._

_Okay, that's fine. Just don't be gone too long, I don't like him out too late. And his spare care seat downstairs in closet-Rose._

_I won't and thank you. Bye Roza-Dimitri_

_Bye-Rose.'_

I quickly cleaned up Alec then, I placed him in his car seat besides me in my car.

I then drove to the store, I bought his diapers and returned back home.

We finally arrived home at around seven, traffic was extra heavy tonight-much to my dismay.

I fed Alec once more, changing his diaper again afterwards, before putting him to sleep.

Alec's crib was in Roza's room, his crib was simple coloring: Dark brown, tints of black and was large.

After putting Alec down, I couldn't help but feel tired myself.

So, I decided to take a nap on Roza's couch, after making sure Alec was okay first.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Pov:<strong>

Looking over at the clock on the wall, I noticed how late it actually was: _8:45 pm. _

I have should have been home by now for Alec, but Adrian-my boss-had wanted to go over a couple of design's.

My new line was becoming a big success, the public were eating it like wildfire.

"How about we change the back of this dress to were it's open and showing skin?" Asked Adrian.

I umm'd.

"What about this?" I asked, pointing at my new sketch design." We can have the back part showing a little skin, but made mostly out of lace?"

Adrian raised his eyebrows, nodding his head in approval.

"That's actually not too bad." He turned facing the clock, he noticed the time." It's getting pretty late. I'll let you head home, we can talk more about this tomorrow," said Adrian.

"Oh, tomorrows my days off," I said.

"Oh," he sounded deflated then perked up." I'll call you tomorrow. How does that sound?" Asked Adrian.

"Okay, but I might be busy tomorrow-just so you know." I said.

Adrian nodded and we both parted ways.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? And Adrian is Rose's boss. Let me know what you think. Tell me what you want to happen. And what do you think tomorrow will be?<strong>


End file.
